


Not a proposal (yet)

by Nea



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rhodestead - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Slash, moustead - Freeform, spoilers for CPD's episode 318
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Continues where CPD's episode 318 ends.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Not a proposal (yet)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** I thank _firstlovelatespring_ for her awesome beta, again. And also the lovely people who commented with kind words, wanting more. As this is another part of my "Moustead: One fic per episode in season 3 (and 4)" project, there will be more.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Both shows are Dick Wolf‘s and co’s.

"My bad." Connor apologizes quickly to the person he almost ran into on his way outside, then he recognizes who it is. "Mouse! Sorry, I gotta go. Jay and detective Lindsey are at the bar."

"Tell Will I said hi," Mouse says and they both nod with a grin, before going their separate ways.

***

Connor’s going through his notes for next day’s conference, when he hears the key in the lock.

"Darling, I’m home!" he says as Will opens the door.

"Isn’t that supposed to be my line?" Even though Connor can’t see him yet, Will’s grin is pretty much audible.

"Maybe." Connor shrugs and watches as Will takes off his coat and shoes. "Your guys say hi."

"One of your patients is the victim of the Women’s Shelter shooting, right?" Will comes over to kiss Connor, and lets himself be pulled onto the couch next to him.

"Right." Connor moves a little, so Will can stretch out, his head in Connor’s lap. "She runs it. Jay and I, we literally drank to her health."

"And because she’s gonna make it." Will’s question comes out as a statement. A demand, even.

"Of course!" Connor confirms, running his fingers slowly through Will’s red hair. "Chicago needs its heroes."

Will lets out a content sigh.

"How are the guys doing?" He laces his fingers through Connor’s hand that’s on his chest and grins.

"Jay’s glad she’ll live," Connor says. "I met Mouse on my way out, but I guess they’re okay..."

"Yeah, it’s always been like that..." Will remembers, closing his eyes. "I don’t know if they’ll ever get married, but I’ve been thinking of Mouse as my brother-in-law since I knew that he saved Jay’s life."

Connor snorts softly. "Even before they got together?"

"Yeah. I knew it would happen eventually." Will moves his fingers against Connor’s. "I just didn’t expect it would take them forever to get there."

"So they’ll probably get married when they’re in their fifties." Connor muses, "If at all."

"Probably." Will sighs. "Luckily, we’re not living in olden times anymore, where I have to wait for my older brother to get married before I can."

Connor stops running his fingers through Will’s hair. "Wait, is that a proposal? Are you proposing?"

"What?" Will opens his eyes. "I wouldn’t casually propose, almost falling asleep after a long ass day."

Connor nods, relaxing slowly, and squeezes Will’s hand again.

"Why are you so tense?" Will furrows his brows slightly, looking up to him. "Is the thought of us getting married making you nervous?"

"It just came up out of nowhere," Connor objects, amused. "Can’t a guy get nervous when his boyfriend suddenly starts talking about marriage?"

He lowers his head and Will props himself a little on his elbow, so they can kiss.

"That’s an answer I can live with. For now." Will smiles. "So, you wouldn’t run?"

"And miss out the opportunity to show off with you when we walk down the aisle?" Connor grins. "Do you think having two Doctor Halsteads working at the same hospital would confuse people?"

"It would definitely confuse people," Will says. "You want to take my last name?" he adds when it hits him what Connor is talking about.

Connor gets a bit flustered again. "If you’d let me."

"I would be honored," Will says, then pulls Connor down to kiss him again. "But it’s still not a real proposal yet."


End file.
